the_drifting_classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Drifting Classroom
The Drifting Classroom (漂流教室 Hyōryū Kyōshitsu) is a science-fiction supernatural manga by Kazuo Umezu. The series ran in Weekly Shonen Sunday from 1972 to 1974, spawning 11 volumes. It was awarded the 20th Shogakukan Manga Award in general category in 1974. It received a movie adaptation as well in 1987. Plot Following the occurrence of a strange earthquake, an elementary school mysteriously disappears, in which only a giant hole where the school once stood, remains. While the police and worried parents alike think that everybody in the school were somehow killed, the students and staff find themselves and their school in the middle of a barren wasteland. As chaos and panic begins to engulf the school and its inhabitants, sixth-grader Sho Takamatsu and his friends attempt to find out just what happened to them, while trying to stay alive. Movie adaptation An international school in Kobe, Japan is catapulted into the future after a time-slip occurs. Most of the movie dialogue was in english, was was unusual among Japanese movies. Staff *Directed by Nobuhiko Ôbayashi *Writing Izô Hashimoto, Mitsutoshi Ishigami (adaptation), Yoji Ogura (adaptation), Nobuhiko Ôbayashi (adaptation) Cast *Yasufumi Hayashi as Sho Takamatsu *Aiko Asano as Nishi Ayumi *Vajra Barzaghi as Bernard *Leana D'Aloisio as Debbie *Marcus Daub as Piggy *Troy Donahue as Taggart *Dennis Falt as Robin *Kwanchai Faulkner as Lisa *Kiwako Harada as Kazuko *Elizabeth Hoffler as Miss Sue Dorama The Long Love Letter (ロング・ラブレター〜漂流教室〜) is a 2002 Japanese television drama series based on the manga The Drifting Classroom. A more modern remake which changed it into a love-story of sorts. Plot One day, Yuka Misaki, a daughter of a flower shop owner meets Akio Asami, a college student. They are both attracted to each other, but they have no way to get in touch with each other at that time. One year later, Yuka begins a job at her father's flower shop and Akio becomes a mathematics teacher at Motokura High School. One day in November, Yuka goes to the Motokura High School to collect money for the flowers and meets Akio again. However, they can't get along well. In January, Yuka gets a call from Ryuta Fujisawa and they promise to meet that afternoon. In the morning, Yuka goes to the school again to collect money that she couldn't collect before. Akio finds Yuka in the playground and calls out to her. At that moment, a large earthquake occurs. By the time it stops, their school is surrounded by dry and sandy desert. Not only Yuka and Akio, but other students including Tadashi Otomo, Shou Takamatsu, Fumiya Ikegaki are in the school that day. Cast *Takako Tokiwa as Yuka Misaki *Yōsuke Kubozuka as Akio Asami *Tomohisa Yamashita as Tadashi Otomo *Takayuki Yamada as Sho Takamatu *Emi Suzuki as Midori Gamou *Ren Osugi as Shigeo Misaki *Satoshi Tsumabuki as Ryuta Fujisawa *Hiromi Nakajima as Noriko Sekiya *Kei Ishibashi as Jyunko Nakazawa *Asami Mizukawa as Kaoru Ichinose *Asahi Uchida as Shinichi Yamada *Kana Fujii as Mizuho Nippa Category:Media